Power Rangers Rescue Operation (Operación Rescate)
by BlueWolfIsbeVlog
Summary: Dimensión Ramba - Una Organización de Protección de Rescate (OPR) con el objetivo de salvar a los animales de la extinción, está apunto de ser atacado por unos seres extraterrestres con la intención de gobernar la tierra. Un grupo de 5 jóvenes cadetes y civiles son elegidos para poder defender esta organización como también de proteger la tierra de este mal.
1. Capítulo 1: Objetivos

**Reportera:** Muy buenos días señores televidentes, el día de hoy les presentamos una Organización que da que hablar en el mundo, nos referimos a la Organización de Protección y Rescate, con el fin de proteger a los animales que están en peligro de extinción como también a les especies que no lo están. En esta ocasión estamos con el Comandante Barick, que nos explicará un poco de este proyecto.

**Barick:** Buenos Días ante todo, nuestro primer objetivo, como ya antes mencionado, es proteger a los animales que ya están casi extintos, hablamos del Oso Panda, Jirafa y entre otras especies... En esta Organización también tenemos cadetes cuya función es investigar sitios donde se vendan animales o exista maltrato, se encargan de protegerlos. Ante eso y mas, les paso con mi mano derecha, la Dra. Gaby...

**Dra. Gaby:** Muchas gracias por el pase, bueno aquí soy la encargada de supervisar y ver sus comportamientos desde cerca para que los Animales se sientan como en su hábitat natural. También, a los cadetes encargados, los orientamos para que sepan cual es su lugar especifico dentro de esta organización, por ejemplo, algunos de Nuestros Cadetes; Mark, se encarga de estudiar a los elefantes, se siente muy a gusto con su trabajo y mucho más porque viene de la India. Otra de Nuestras cadetes es Margaret, antiguamente perteneció al equipo de aviación de nuestro País, ahora observa muy bien a las águilas; Kori, es una chica que apenas se graduó de la escuela, desde pequeña estudiaba los reptiles, pero más se encariño con las tortugas porque en su niñez su mamá le dio una de mascota y nuestro último cadetes en esta lista es Joss, otro de los más jóvenes, desde pequeño paseaba en los Sub-Marinos con su padre, estudiando varias especies marinas como Tiburones, Manta Rayas, pero él se interesó más en supervisar a los delfines, se mete a nadar con ellos para verlos más de cerca; cada especie animal tiene su encargado con el motivo de que ellos se den cuenta que no son los unicos en este planeta y ellos están para ayudar.

**Reportera:** Wow, muchísimas gracias Dra. Gaby, pero una ultima pregunta, estuve observando los alrededores, el Hábitat de los Gorilas, está vacía.

**Dra. Gaby: **Eso se debe a que un grupo de Investigadores han viajado recientemente al hábitat natural de estos animales, con el motivo de traerlos aquí y poderlos resguardar, ya que, se genero una alerta de caza de gorilas en la selva...

_**En la selva...**_

***** :** WOOOOOOOOOW - se columpiaba por las lianas de los arboles - Esto es divertido...

**Madre:** Kelvin, bájate ya de los arboles...

**Kelvin :** Está bien mamá -dijo cayendo al suelo como un mono -

**Madre: **¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

**Kelvin :** Mamá, pero si aquí en la selva no hay escuela...

**Madre: **Si hay, tú padre te encargó que vieras el comportamiento de los gorilas y que lo escribieras en una hoja...

**Kelvin :** Esta bien mamá... - sale de la casa y corre como si no hubiera un mañana hacia donde se encontraban los Gorila, mientras Kelvin corría, siente la presencia se alguien- Tsh, cazadores... Debo encargarme otra vez...

**Cazador 1 hace señales a que vayan por la izquierda... pisa el pasto del lugar y son encerrados en una red hecha de hojas...**

**Kelvin :** Dejen en paz a los animales de aquí... -dijo apareciendo en una liana y golpeando la red con los cazadores allí adentro -

_**Los cazadores se quedan inconscientes debido a que se dispararon mutuamente.**_

_**Al llegar a donde se encontraban los gorilas, mira que su Padre estaba allí..**_

**Kelvin:** Mmmm, hola papá, vine porque debía hacer mi tarea, jeje -dijo cogiéndose la cabeza y dando una sonrisa -

**Padre:** A tú edad, era más puntual...

**Kelvin :** *i ti idid, iri mis pintiil* - pensó - Bueno, como inició?

**Padre: **Tú debes saber como, ya tienes 16...

**Kelvin :** Ya lo sé -dijo alejándose, se sienta en el suelo y mira directamente a los gorilas... hasta que, una pequeña sombra en el cielo se notaba que estaba apunto de caer muy cerca de allí, parecía una nave espacial - *Pero ¿Qué?* - pensó y se va corriendo a investigar -

_**En la nave espacial...**_

**-:** ¿Qué no sabes hacer un buen aterrizaje?

**~~~:** Te dije que no sabia conducir...

**-:** Lo bueno, es que llegamos a este planeta, se ve un muy lindo lugar para conquistar... -dijo soltando 2 grandes rayos de sus brazos directo hacia muchos arboles provocando que estos salgan volando y generando un incendio en el lugar... -

Kelvin - aparece en otra liana y golpea a ambos monstruos presentes - ¿Quienes se creen ustedes para destruir nuestro ecosistema así eh?

**-:** Mira, un niño - poniéndose de Pie -

**~~~:** Mira niño, vaya mejor corriendo porque en pocos minutos la tierra será invadida como también destruida, así que... Shu... -un soplido es emitido de su boca mandando a volar a ... -

Kelvin - se pone de pie - En primer lugar, no soy un niño... y en segundo lugar, deberán pasar sobre mi primero si quieren invadir la tierra... - dijo dando un grito y corriendo hacia ellos -

**Ambos Monstruos disparan...**

**Kelvin seguía corriendo aunque los disparos caían cerca de él... con una rama trata de golpearlos...**

**-: **Quítate - con su brazo lo empuja muy lejos -

**Kelvin cae nuevamente... se trata de parar, y no lo logra...**

**-:** Ahora ¿Qué harás humano? Di tus ultimas palabras...

**Kelvin:** ¡No me rendiré! -dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente mientras que un rayo rojo aparece frente a él- ¿Qué es esto? -una caja con un brillo rojo se abre y dentro de allí un dispositivo con una carta roja con filos dorados se encontraba, él los toma, se coloca el dispositivo en el brazo, mira la carta y un símbolo aparecía estaba marcado allí, junto a una frase - ¡Operación... Rescate! - se cubre de un brillo rojo con la cara de un gorila en él, un traje rojo aparece en su cuerpo y un casco de gorila también - Rescate Rojo, poder Gorila ¡Ja!

**-: **¿Un Power Ranger?

**~~~:** \- le golpea la cabeza al otro monstruo de su costado - Me dijiste que no habían rangers en este lugar...

**Kelvin:** Pues, ahora hay uno... -saca su láser- Rescue Blaster -muchos disparos son son emitidos desde su láser-

**Los Monstruos retroceden...**

**-: **Mujix's, ataquen - un ejercito de aliens aparecen y corren hacia el red ranger, los disparos caen en algunos -

**Kelvin saca su Rescue Saber e inicia a atacar a los Mujix...**

**~~~: **Distraerlo Mujix's... -dice desapareciendo junto al otro monstruo -

**Kelvin seguía luchando...**  
\- Carta de Poder lista... -la pasa sobre su arma -

**Voz en Off:** Carta de Poder, activo...

**Kelvin: **Rescue Láser - un gran rayo rojo con cara de gorila es disparado desde su Blaster derrotando a varios Mujix - Hey, aun quedan, Corte Cruz -con su saber manda un ráfaga en forma de cruz provocando la derrota total de los Mujix, al ver que no hay más peligro, una carta azul aparece en su cinturón - Wow, una carta elemental - la pasa por su Blaster -

_**Voz en Off: **_Carta Element, activo...

Kelvin empieza a expulsar chorros de agua para apagar el fuego, luego de eso se destransforma...  
\- Wow, fue increíble... pero ¿De donde vino esto? - recordó los gorilas - Cierto... -sale corriendo-

**Investigador 1:** Señor, Red Morpher, activado...

**Comandante Barick:** Muy bien Investigador Rod, debe traerlo a la Organización...

**Rod:** Entendido comandante...

_**En el espacio...**_

**?: **¿¡Como que un Power Ranger!?

**-:** Perdón Amo, salió de sorpresa...

**~~~:** Un rayo rojo apareció frente a él, otorgandole aquel Morpher...

**?:** ¿Y no pudieron hacer nada?

**~~~: **Vendrix mando a los Mujix a luchar...

**Vendrix:** ¿Que más podría hacer, acaso tú pudiste hacer algo eh, Carien?

**Carien solo guardó silencio...**

**?:** Tsh, inservibles... solo quiero ¡Que vayan y lo destruyan! Ese humano va intervenir en mis planes y no lo voy a permitir... Rolaid, necesito que mande una armada...

Rolaid aparece en el cuarto, era un monstruo de media estatura con una tuerca como símbolo en la frente...  
-Entendido Amo Mal-Ignor...

**Mal-Ignor: **Pronto la tierra, será nuestra.


	2. Capitulo 2: Reclutado

Una gran tormenta estaba cayendo, ya iba 2 días seguidos sin parar de llover... Un bebé se encontraba llorando en la puerta de un orfanato...

Monjita 1: ¡Oh, un bebé! -dijo mientras lo cargaba-

La alarma suena... ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Kelvin: Otra vez ese sueño... - dijo mientras bostezaba y se sobaba los ojos -

Mamá: Kelvin, te buscan...

Kelvin al oír eso le pareció extraño, ¿Quien lo buscaba? , no tenia amigos de su edad en ese lugar, los únicos amigos que tenia en la selva eran los animales y su perrito Doti.  
-Ya voy... - dijo cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose su morpher en la mano - ¿Qué pasa?

Rod: ¿Kelvin John?

Kelvin: ¿Si? - lo miró extraño, un tipo con una bata blanca preguntaba por él-

Rod: Usted ha sido reclutado por la Organización de Protección y Rescate, más conocida como OPR...

Kelvin: ¿OPR? - en eso recuerda que cuando se convirtió en ranger, unas siglas iguales estaban en su traje, bueno, solo el OP - ¿Eso se debe a los acontecimientos de ayer en el bosque?

Rod: Exactamente, necesito que empaque de una vez, porque debemos irnos...

Kelvin miro a su Padre y a su Madre, ellos sonrieron, así que acepto fue a su habitación y cogió su mochila con algunas cuantas prendas y objetos...  
-Estoy listo... -dijo mientras voltea a ver a sus padre nuevamente, y los abraza-

Rod: Comandante, no dirigiremos hacia la Organización en este momento... -hablando por un comunicador de muñeca-

El investigador y Kelvin suben aun helicóptero, Doti solo movía la cola al lado de los padres de Kelvin. El Helicóptero empieza a subir y se dirigen hacia la organización.

_En el Espacio..._

Mal-Ignor: Rolaid ¿Ya está lo que te encargué?

Rolaid: Si señor, he diseñado un monstruo que será capaz de destruir a ese Ranger entrometido... -dijo bajando la palanca de una maquina, en eso un Monstruos con una apariencia robótica aparece...-

Mal-Ignor: Hubiera sido más fácil mandar a cualquiera de los que tenemos encerrado, pero tu idea me gusta...

Rolaid: Ellos no tendrán el nivel de este monstruo...Verá que no lo defraudará...

Mal-Ignor: Eso espero, no querrás que te mande al cuarto de la chatarra galáctica...

Vendrix: Le iría bien con esa tuerca en la cabeza...

_-OPENING:_ watch?v=WOi0Jbiqvjs _-_

_Altavoces:_ Cadetes Mark Tols, Margaret Jhonsto, Kori Wang, Joss Montes, acercarse a la oficina general...

Mark: ¿Por qué nos llamaran? -dijo caminando-

Kori: Tal vez nos expulsen...

Un tiempo de silencio...

Margaret: ¿Cual seria el motivo de expulsarnos? No hemos hecho nada malo...

Kori: Solo bromeaba, debemos apurarnos...

Mark: Pues si -comienza a correr-

Joss se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban, al momento en que Mark corre, él también junto a Margaret y Kori, ya estaban demorando mucho...

_Mientras tanto en el helicóptero..._

Kelvin: ¡WOOOOW!¡Esto es muy emocionante!

Rod: Mete la cabeza en el Vehículo, si te caes no te voy a salvar...

Kelvin: Ya ya, está bien -dijo sentándose- Rod ¿Quienes son esos tipos de ayer?

Rod: Exactamente no sé, pero lo que si sé es que...

Piloto: Prepárense para aterrizar...

El Helicóptero aterriza con normalidad...

Rod: Kelvin, bienvenido a la Organización...

Kelvin baja del helicóptero con la boca abierta de impresión...  
-¡WOOOOOOOOW!

Rod: Debemos ir al cuartel General, el Comandante llama

Kelvin atiende a la indicación y acompaña a Rod.

_En la oficia General..._

Comandante Barick: Muy buenas cadetes, ustedes están aquí porque fueron elegidos para algo muy importante que dependerá el futuro de no solo los animales, sino, también de nuestro planeta.

Mark: ¿En serio?

Joss: ¿Cuál es ese cargo importante Comandante?

Kori y Margaret: Si, queremos saber -ambas se miran- No digas lo mismo que yo, hey, para -se callan-

Comandante Barick: Debemos esperar al Investigador Rod.

Joss: Genial ¿ya regresó? Pudo lograr saber porque están cazando a los Gorilas ¿o no?

Comandante: No exactamente

Investigador Rod ingresa a la oficina  
-Presente mi Comandante -haciendo miradas hacia la puerta-

Comandante Barick: Déjelo pasar...

Kelvin de manera tímida entra a la oficina General, se queda impresionado al ver todo tipo de computadoras alrededor, como también muchas luces modernas...-  
¡WOOOOW! ¡Tenias razón Rod, esto es muy genial! -se da cuenta del comandante y se pone firme- Buenos Días Señor Comandante de la Organización Protección y... -mira a Rod- ¿Que más era?

Rod: Rescate -dice poniendo su puño en su boca como si tociera-

Kelvin: y Rescate.

Comandante: ¿Qué tal Kelvin? Bueno, el equipo está completo...

Mark, Margaret, Kori, Joss: ¿Equipo?

Kelvin: Wow ¿un equipo? Pensé que era el único con este aparato extraño... -dijo mostrando su Morpher-

Margaret: ¿Que aparato? - queda observando el Morpher de Kelvin-

Comandante Barick: Eso les iba a decir, pero quería que estuvieran los 5 aquí. Hace unos meses, recibimos una señal de la NASA, sobre algo que se aproximaba a la tierra, la Dra. Gaby estuvo investigando junto a Rod, que se trataba una nave extraterrestre, pero estos ya habían destruidos muchos planetas inclusive uno de nuestro sistema solar, Neptuno. Ellos detectaron que en la tierra se encuentran valiosos tesoros, y es por eso mismo que están aquí. El día de ayer, se presentaron en la Gran Selva, de donde proviene Kelvin. Él los enfrentó.

Todos: ¿él?

Kelvin: Pues si, es verdad.

Comandante Barick: El Investigador Rod estuvo observándote varios días, y decidimos que seria uno de los elegidos para ser un Power Ranger, como ustedes 4... -dijo mirando a Mark, Margaret, Kori e Joss; con 4 cajas de colores en su frente- Mark, serás el ranger verde, por tus habilidades tendrás el poder del Elefante; Margaret, tu afán por volar y cuidar y las águilas te permitieron ser la Ranger Amarillo con el poder del Aguila; Kori, ranger rosa, por tus conocimiento en los reptiles se te otorga el poder de la tortuga; Joss, uno de los más jóvenes junto a Kori, sabemos que te encanta estar con los Delfines, tendrás su poder, serás el Ranger Azul -menciona a cada uno mientras abre las cajas mostrando sus Morphers-

Kelvin se queda impresionado al saber que fue observado por días, pero seguía con la duda de porque lo eligieron.

Comandante Barick: Tú valentía y las ganas de luchar por tu planeta, te convirtieron en el Ranger Rojo y Líder del equipo...

Todos: ¿Líder?  
Kelvin: Aun sigo impresionado desde que lle...

Todo el lugar empieza a sonar la alarma...

Dra. Gaby ingresa rápidamente a la oficina...-Otro ataque en la Gran selva Señor...

Kelvin: En mi hogar, no creo que lleguemos...

Dra. Gaby: Si podrán -les da una carta con un disco que tiene la imagen de un Flamenco- Ese es el FlaminZord, los llevará rápidamente, a cualquier lugar, lo activan a través de su morpher para que despierte.

Comandante Barick: Bueno Ranger, es hora, el mundo depende de ustedes -dijo sentándose en el medio de la oficina-

Kelvin se acerca a sus compañeros aun un poco tímido, porque no los conocía...-CartaZord -la pasa por su morpher-  
_  
Voz en Off: _Carta Zord, activo...

El disco comienza a brillar y de allí aparece un pequeño Flamenco, que inicia a crecer y crecer, los ranger lo abordan, Margaret se sienta en el frente.

Margaret: Abróchense bien -pisa el acelerador y se van volando a la Gran Selva-

_En la Gran Selva..._

Muchos Mujix's empiezan a romper arboles a su alrededor, como también empiezan a espantar a las personas de los pueblos que habían allí; los animales también trataban de huir, algunos humanos ayudaron a esto.

***: Primero destruir al ranger rojo, luego ir al centro de la selva a buscar el tesoro y luego destruir la tierra, bueno, me parece un buen plan... -dijo mientras inyectaba un veneno en el pasto, que empezaría a pudrir todo lo del alrededor-

Margaret: Llegamos...

Todos saltan y caen con un puño en el suelo contra el suelo...

***: ¿Y ustedes qué? Espera tú...

Kelvin: Parece que ayer no aprendieron la lección -dijo mostrando su Morpher-  
Kori: Es momento chicos.  
Mark: Esto es por los animales  
Margaret: La humanidad  
Joss: Y por la tierra...  
Kelvin: _It's Morphing Time!_ -dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo-

Todos: ¡Operación, Rescate!

_Musica de Transformación:_ watch?v=DtKCNJmARF0

Kori: Poder de Tortuga, Ranger Rosa

Mark: Poder de Elefante, Ranger Verde  
Margaret: Poder de Aguila, Ranger Amarillo

Joss: Poder de Delfin, Ranger Azul

Kelvin: Poder de Gorila... Ranger Rojo... Por un mundo estable y mejor

Todos: ¡Power Rangers Operación Rescate! - una gran explosión se genera atrás de ellos -

***: ¿Terminaron? -dijo echado en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, esperando que Ranger dejaran de decir sus colores-

Margaret: Claro que si -sacando su Rescue Blaster y disparando sin piedad contra el ser robotico-

***: Eh Eh, fue muy pronto -dijo parándose y recibiendo los disparos-

Mientras esto sucede, Mark, Joss y Kori se encargan de los Mujix's, Kelvin por su parte corre con Margaret para darle estocadas con sus RescueSaber al ser robotico.

Margaret y Kelvin: Corte Doble -mencionan ambos mandando un corte cruzado que en el camino se fusiona haciéndose un corte en forma de cruz, cayéndole en el pecho aquel Monstruo-

*** se para del suelo...-Yo, Venirbot, no me rendiré tan fácil... Ademas, con el tiempo en el que ustedes peleaban conmigo y los Mujix's, el veneno inyectado empezó a expandirse y no parará nunca -dijo mandando 2 cañones de energía oscura hacia los rangers-

Kelvin: Cuidado -dijo tratando de evadir pero los rangers caen al suelo-

Dr. Gaby: Chicos, les envió una nueva carta, es de tipo arma, podrán activar su arma personal, combinen para haces un ataque grupal...  
Joss: Entendido Dr. Gaby... Carta Arma, listo...

_Voz en Off:_ Carta Arma, activo...

Todos pasan su carta por el Morpher y unas armas aparecen delante suyo.  
Kelvin: Cañón Gorila  
Mark: Dagas Elefante  
Joss: Aletas Láser Delfín  
Margaret: Boomerang Águila  
Kori: Escudo Tortuga

Todos combinan sus armas...

Kelvin: RescueDispador...

VenirBot: Más juguetes, genial... -Dijo preparando u ataque en sus manos- ¡Veneno letal! -dijo disparando un rayo purpura con forma de aguja-

Margaret y Kori: Preparen...

Joss y Mark: Apunten...

Kelvin: Fuego...

Un enorme misil con caras de animales es disparado desde el arma combinada rompiendo el rayo de aguja del enemigo causando que este impactara en su pecho y asimismo explotar...

Margaret: ¡Lo hicimos!

Kori: Oigan, nos olvidamos del veneno...

Dr. Gaby: Usen la Carta Zord del FlaminZord para que rocié un antídoto y así exterminar con ese veneno.

Mark: Carta Zord, FlaminZord, Antídoto!

_Voz en Off:_ Carta Zord, activo...

El FlaminZord alza vuelo, y rocía un antídoto en toda la Gran Selva, para que no hayan rastros de ese veneno...

Kelvin: Ahora si chicos, lo hicimos...

Margaret, Kori y Mark se abrazan...  
Joss se cruza de brazos...

_Minutos más tarde..._

Kelvin: Mamá, Papá, no tuve oportunidad de decirles que los amo, no se preocupen por mi...

Mamá: Estamos orgullosos por lo que hiciste hoy, y por lo que harás más adelante...

Kelvin: Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir, mi equipo me espera...

Papá: ¿Equipo?

Salen de su casa, y los otro 4 rangers se encontraban esperando en el FlaminZord...

Joss: Hey Novato, apúrese, no querrás que te dejemos...

Kelvin sube al FlaminZord y se va de regreso a la base...

_En el Espacio..._

Mal-Ignor: Solo porque me das pena, no te mando al basurero... Tú Monstruo no funcionó...

Vendrix: Usted mencionó que mandaría a uno de los monstruos que tenemos encerrados por si el Monstruo de Rolaid no funcionaba...

Mal-Ignor: Exactamente... -se sienta en su trono y empieza a buscar en su libro-  
Mientras esto ocurría, Rolaid se encontraba construyendo un control agigantador...

Mal-Ignor: Lo encontré, este Monstruo me logrará satisfacer lo que necesito, Carien, vaya a sacarlo de su celda...

Carien: *Tsh* -pensó- Esta bien querido Señor -sale de la habitación-

Mal-Ignor: Este monstruo no los hará ver la luz del sol nuevamente...


End file.
